big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skipping Santas Tournament
Canceld this page was canceled Now that the Turkey Gobbler Competition is ending, it's time for Henry Hudson to start another competition!!! :D This time, it's going to be a Christmas-themed one! Rules/Info This competition is about smart spending! Santa is quite active this year, and he will be delivering presents EVERY NIGHT OF DECEMBER UNTIL CHRISTMAS!!! (actually until the competition ends). Basically, each person will start out with a certain amount of land. This will be shown on a table, each cell that you own will be marked with your initials. For each cell that you own, you will get presents from Santa! Everyone starts in the first table. Everyday you get two actions, you can choose to... *Buy an empty cell *Buy a cell that is being sold by another player *Recruit a warrior elf *Sell a cell (ha that rhymes) *Abandon a cell *Hire a landlord *Raid someone Rules *Everyone starts with 5 presents *You can only buy a cell adjacent to one you already own *If you own a cell that is connected to another player's cells, then you can choose to raid them. If you have more warrior elves than they do, then you will be able to steal some of their cells for free. The amount of cells you steal is equal to the number of warrior elves you have more than them. For example, say that Henry Hudson's land is connected to Spade's. Henry Hudson has 4 warrior elves, and Spade has 3 warrior elves. Henry chooses to raid Spade, and gets to take 4-3='1 '''cell. This also means that if you have less elves than someone else and you raid them, they will take YOUR land. *You cannot raid someone two days in a row, even if you "lose" the first raid. *If someone is close to raiding you, you can take an action to abandon a piece of land to prevent getting yourself from getting raided. Each action, you can abandon as many cells as you want. *If your land is connected to another person's land that they are selling, then you can still raid them. *This tournament is divided up into 5 neighborhoods. Everyone starts in the first neighborhood, when a player gets to a certain amount of presents, they can pay a price to move up to a better neighborhood. Better neighborhoods get extra presents from Santa each night, but buying an empty cell will cost a little more. *When a player moves up neighborhoods, they can choose to either keep, sell, or abandon their land in the previous neighborhood. However, if someone raids your land in a neighborhood that you are not in, they will take all of your land that you own. If you are not raided, you will still receive presents from land in your previous neighborhood. *For a price, you can hire a landlord. Basically, a landlord can keep warrior elves to defend your land in previous neighborhoods. Elves can't live by themselves. You will keep always keep your landlord unless all of your land in a neighborhood is stolen, in that case the landlord dies. *You cannot move back to a previous neighborhood unless you lose all of your land. If you lose all of your land in the first neighborhood, then you are ''out. *This competition will go until there is a 1st and 2nd place. Someone wins when they own ALL of the land in the most expensive neighborhood. Second place goes to the person that takes ALL of the land in the second most expensive neighborhood. Then the competition is over. Note: An unoccupied square will be marked with U Upgrades Upgrades are permanent perks that you can buy with presents! * 3 Actions per day - 50 presents * 4 Actions per day '- 150 presents * '''5 Actions per day '- 225 presents * '''Double Presents - 360 presents * Military - 200 presents (get a free elf every day) Signups ItsYaBoiP-dog (pdog) Garfield MN (G) ZachOWott (Z) TheAmazingCrafter (TAC) spacepuppy (sp) can we start this soon? MintCrepe (MNT) ComicsCreatorz (CC) ComicComet (CoCo) ToPhu (31) GG4L Spyroclub1 Neighborhood 1 Light cell cost: 1 present each Dark cell cost: 3 presents each Elf cost: 4 presents Present generation: 1 present per cell every day Next neighborhood: 15 presents Neighborhood 2 Clear cell cost: 2 presents White cell cost: 4 presents Elf cost: 8 presents Present generation: 3 presents per cell every day Landlord cost: 20 presents Next neighborhood: 60 presents Neighborhood 3 Cell cost: 10 presents Elf cost: 12 presents Present generation: 5 presents per cell every day Landlord cost: 50 presents Next neighborhood: 200 presents Category:Games Category:Competitions